


robbie does things without really thinking again

by doodoolover01



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i don’t know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoolover01/pseuds/doodoolover01
Summary: robbie just embarrasses himself that’s it
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	robbie does things without really thinking again

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t properly posted a fanfic ever and to be honest i put like no thought into this i just had a vague idea and ran with it
> 
> also just some notes so rn sportacus and robbie aren’t like together here yet theyr just like super friendly with eachother

Sometimes Robbie would just wake up during the night. no real reason why, he just would. He had no nightmares keeping him awake; he just couldn’t fall back asleep.

he would’ve just gotten up and began to think of something else to do if it weren’t for the sleeping elf strapped to him at the moment. the lazy guy didn’t feel like shoving him off, to be honest it did feel nice (even if he would never say it to his face) 

he still couldn’t sleep, and just sitting there thinking thoughts was making him a little antsy, so he had once again shifted his attention to sportacus. he was still fully in uniform (robbie couldn’t really comment on this though, he was also still in his normal clothes) the hat caught his attention, he had seen sport without it a few times, whenever he’d hang around the lair it had a tendency of getting caught on things and getting ripped off. 

robbie decided to pull the stinking thing off, revealing the hero’s hair. he sometimes wished sportacus would take the thing off more often considering how nice he looked without it (again, not something he was ever planning on telling the man himself)

he ruffled sports hair gently, just to puff up his hair as the hat pressed it all flat against his head. he heard a soft rumbling noise come out of nowhere but decided to just stay in his chair. robbie didn’t know what else to do now so he began to braid bits of it. he was doing a pretty nice job considering he’s never really braided hair before but wasn’t able to truly admire his work before realizing a certain someone had woken up.

“robbie?”

shoot. robbie didn’t think about how odd this all may have been, you know, braiding your sleeping friends hair just because.

“robbie? are you ok?” sportacus asked again. robbie had been silent for a good bit

“of course i am sporty! i’m just-“ he couldn’t think of anything to say, this was an odd situation to be in for him (he gets into quite a few of those anyways)

sportacus didn’t ask anything again, simply just chuckling and going back to sleep.

robbie wanted to say something else but in the end had nothing he could really say, at least nothing that would make the situation any less embarrassing for himself.

he ruffled the braids out of sportacus’ hair, hearing that soft rumble again, this time realizing it was coming from the elf himself. 

“huh” robbie thought to himself “he purrs” that's kinda odd (and a bit endearing, if he were being honest) he’d have ask him later about it. 

he wanted to tease him about this, he really did, but quickly remembered sportacus could always just bring up the events of this night.

robbie would rather not have that happen, as a matter of fact, he’d rather them not bring this up ever.

he was finally able to fall back asleep later, and when he woke up he found a small paper airplane, and sportacus clearly did not have the same thoughts as robbie on the matter, seeing as he had lightly teased him about it in the letter.

robbie couldn’t look him in the eye for at least a week after this.


End file.
